Re: Birthed
by thesassyredvulpes
Summary: Wipe out all the evil: that was the purpose carved into Agent Chat Noir's heart. But that wasn't always the case. The Ladybug. A beautiful dancer by day, and destructive assassin at night. But that isn't the reason why she creeps into the agent's eyes. He did it for her. She did it for him. And now it was time to end it all. Aged-up. Future War AU. Based on Vocaloid Song Re:Birthed
1. Prologue: Memories

**Re: Birthed: A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction**

 **Summary:**

Wipe out all the evil. That was the purpose carved into Agent Chat Noir's heart.

But that wasn't always the case.

The real reason he joined the AKUMA's was lost, but comes back to light when he comes to face RE: BIRTHED's ultimate weapon: The Ladybug.

A beautiful dancer by day, and destructive assassin at night. But that isn't the thing that creeps into the agent's eyes. Those very blank eyes haunted him since that day.

Even this puppet once had her own story, memories, and had controlled her own strings.

But that too was lost.

He did it for her. She did it for him. And now, it was time to end it all.

Aged-up (except in prologue). Futuristic War AU. My twist on the Vocaloid Song Re: Birthed.

* * *

 **Prologue: Memories**

"One plus one is two. Two plus three is five…"

The little boy sat by himself in the grass, trying to complete his math homework.

The bell rang, and Adrien Agreste groaned. Recess was over. He ran back to the church, with his miniature chalk board.

As usual, Madame Bustier smiled at the eager children. "Kids!" she called out. "Today we have a new friend joining our group today."

A petite girl hid behind the teacher's skirt. She sniffed, and Adrien saw that her innocent blue eyes were red from crying.

It was always bittersweet when a new person joined Madame Bustier's orphanage. There would be more kids to play with, and it was always safe in the countryside.

Adrien inspected her. Judging from the newcomer's clothes, she was from this area.

But that would mean the Mechakuma were approaching closer.

Although they were respectful, the kids wouldn't really befriend Adrien. Unlike the others, he came to the orphanage because his father disowned him. The boy had announced firmly, in front of his father's allies, that he would never serve as an Akuma. At that moment, he was deemed an enemy, and he was kicked out of the Agreste Manor the following day.

Even as a five-year-old, Adrien knew his daddy's toys had killed the parents of his classmates, and they resented him for it.

Madame Bustier smiled kindly at Adrien. She didn't feel animosity towards Adrien, despite that his father's inventions wrecked havoc across the globe. In her eyes, Adrien was another child who needed a home.

"Adrien, why don't you show her around?" she asked him. The teacher gently pushed the girl towards him. "I'll teach the rest of the kids, and you two could catch up later."

"Okay." He beamed at the shy girl. "I'm Adrien, what's your name?"

The girl stopped sniffing, and weakly smiled. "I'm Marinette."

Immediately, he grabbed he hand, making her blush. Oblivious, he started to run out of the church, and she held on tight.

* * *

It was their turn to feed the animals.

To pay off the orphanage's expenses, Madame Bustier also raised a farm. The children would help out with the daily chores, like picking and tending the crops, and feeding the animals.

"The chicks are so fluffy!" cooed Marinette. "Their feathers are as sunny as your hair, Adrien!" She tried moving towards the chicks, but they fled at the sudden noises. Pouting, the pig-tailed girl tried several more attempts, but failed.

Adrien had finished feeding hay to the two horses in the stable, and chuckled at his best friend struggling to catch the little birds.

He threw the pail to the side. "Silly Marinette, you need to coax them first. They'll only come if you bring them food."

Grabbing a cup of grain, he tossed the contents gently with his hand. The grains landed in the dirt, and the chicks scurried to the food. They waited for more expectantly. As Marinette observed in awe, the chicks came closer after each toss. Finally, Adrien seized a chick, cupping the creature with his hands.

He grinned triumphantly. "Hey Marinette, I caught you one!"

BOK! CLUCK! BOK! CLUCK!

Suddenly, an angry rooster and enraged mother hen chased after Adrien, who promptly freed their chick. He dumbly ran into the hen house, and chaos exploded from within.

"Adrien!" Marinette picked up her skirts, and approached the small building.

Before she could step in, dozens of frantic chickens flew out. The blue haired girl peaked inside.

Feathers were scattered everywhere, and Adrien laid defeated, caught in a sneezing fit. "Achoo!"

At the absurdity of the situation, Marinette laughed for the first time since she came.

Adrien pouted, brushing a few feathers off his vest. He sneezed again. "This was your fault, anyway," he muttered. Marinette giggled, shaking her head. "At least we now have more feathers to make the pillows," she offered. Adrien groaned.

As they headed back, Adrien smiled. He finally got to hear his friend laugh.

* * *

Adrien didn't know why Marinette was crying. All that happened was that Monsieur Damocles gave them two loaves of bread.

Tears continued to roll as she bit pieces. Before the green eyed boy could ask, she spoke first.

"Mama, Papa, and I used to bake bread all the time."

She swallowed.

"It tastes just like it."

Adrien's expression saddened. No doubt the Mechakuma got her family too. They were the ones responsible for the destruction of the villages south that were destroyed last year.

"I'm sorry," Adrien spoke, now about to cry.

Marinette froze, confused. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything. It's not your fault."

"But it was the Mechakuma who hurt your family, right?"

Marinette nodded furiously, tears streaming down her face. "Uh huh. They demolished Papa's bakery, and Mama and Papa were inside," she blubbered. "The village…it was on fire. It was scary…everybody was gone!"

"M-my papa made those scary machines," Adrien confessed. "They hurt everyone and everything. Papa says it's for our own good, but they're killing people." He backed away, waiting for his hostile response. Marinette stayed quiet, so he continued, sniffing. "I don't think you want to be my friend anymore, do you? It's okay, my papa is the one who hurt you. I don't deserve to be your friend anymore."

He rose to leave, but she tugged on his leg, shaking her head. She embraced him in a hug.

"No! Don't leave me, too! I still wanna be your friend. Please don't leave me alone! I don't wanna be alone anymore!"

He hugged back, sniffing. "Okay, I promise."

* * *

Adrien had a cold. Marinette blamed herself.

It was raining yesterday. Marinette forgot her umbrella, so Adrien gave her his. The only problem was that he didn't have a raincoat on.

After completing the finishing touches, Marinette slipped and went to where her friend was resting.

"Look what I made you!" she exclaimed. The aspiring designer proudly held a green sweater, with a face of a black cat at the centre.

"It's so cool!" With Marinette's help, Adrien put the sweater on. He admired the cat logo. "You even put Mr. Whiskers on!"

Mr. Whiskers was a stray feline who Adrien found injured in the field. Marinette had nursed him back to health, and now the two were trying to tame him. Currently, he only came for milk, and scampered off when they tried getting close.

"Uh huh. I'll put out some milk out for you."

"Okay, but make sure you don't get caught."

The girl shifted in her spot. "Adrien…thanks for the umbrella. I'm sorry I had to use it."

"It's fine, Marinette. Keep it. That way, you'll have two umbrellas!"

"But what about you?"

"We can always share!"

"But what if I forget it again?"

"Then you can wear my raincoat."

* * *

"But what if-"

"Marinette, we're best buddies, so we look out for each other. That's what friends do."

Marinette's eyes widened, and grinned. "I know that. Okay then, I'll look out for you too then."

"You're doing that right now. You gave me a sweater, made it, and you're gonna feed Mr. Whiskers."

"Okay. Then I'll still look out for you. Because we're friends, and that's what friends do!"

"Yup! We're friends-ACHOO!"

It was Marinette's birthday.

The little girl was turning seven, but she had already given tons of gifts to Adrien, even on non-special occasions. Right now, Adrien was cozy in the green sweater she had received from her last year.

He didn't know what to get her. Allowance came very rarely in the orphanage, since the expenses had to be paid. Adrien couldn't buy her any of the dresses she had admired. They cost a lot. Even the nice mittens were just a tad bit pricey. Then again, most of the wool apparel was made by Marinette herself. She was a protégé in sewing and designing. Adrien couldn't even sew a stitch without poking himself twice.

Wait a minute.

"That's it!" Adrien cried. He ran to Madame Bustier, asked for some supplies, and hurried off into the kitchen to work.

Marinette finally came back from mending clothes in Madame Mendeleiev's variety store, and earned some money.

"Here's some money for the orphanage, Madame," she said. Madame Bustier shook her head. "Not today Marinette, you can keep it."

The bluenette's eyes widened. "But why? What about the-"

"We've earned enough money this month, and it's all thanks to your talent. Think about it as a reward for those efforts. Besides, isn't today a special occasion? Adrien's got you something in the kitchen. Why don't you visit him?"

"Okay." Marinette headed towards the kitchen, feeling happy and a bit confused. What was Adrien doing in the kitchen?

Two white powdery hands covered her eyes. "Surprise!"

Marinette shrieked, and Adrien let go, laughing.

"Adrien! You scared me!" she scolded, but she couldn't keep the scowl on her face. Her friend's happiness was too contagious.

Adrien took out a chair, and motioned her to sit down. He reached for a covered plate, and unveiled to show what was inside.

It was a strawberry cupcake.

Marinette noticed scorch marks on his apron, and splotches of flour on his face as well.

Adrien chuckled nervously. "I didn't make the cupcake by myself. I'm sorry Marinette. I'm bad at baking, too, so Madame Bustier helped me."

Marinette laughed. "It's okay, it's the thought that counts."

Adrien nodded. "Uh huh. You told me that once that the best gifts come from the heart. So I made you, uh this, instead."

He sheepishly took out a small simple box, and gave it to her. "Happy Birthday Marinette. I hope you like it."

Curious, the birthday girl opened the present. Inside laid a beaded bracelet.

"It's so pretty! Thank you so much Adrien!" She grabbed her pal in a bear hug, which was saying a lot for her small stature. She then put on the gift, twisting her wrist to admire it.

"Okay, let's eat the cupcake!" she announced.

"But it's your cupcake!" Adrien protested.

"Food tastes better when it's shared," she said matter-of-factly.

"Uh okay." Adrien smiled.

Marinette broke the cupcake in two, and handed half to Adrien.

"This is the best birthday ever!" cheered Marinette, and the two happily ate their treat.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I don't have money to pay you," growled Madame Bustier. Marinette and Adrien quietly listened in the attic, hiding. Adrien's brow creased in worry, and Marinette soothed the other children.

It had been ten years since Marinette arrived in the orphanage. Time passed, and the other kids that they grew up with were adopted. Several times, when they were younger, she was asked to come live with some of the kind people that visited. Marinette had declined, ducking behind Madame Bustier and clutching Adrien's hand. No one ever wanted to adopt him, and none of the other kids played with him. As they grew up, he joked Marinette was their Lucky Charm, as her energy livened the orphanage. The nickname stuck.

Currently, they were the oldest members, always helping out with more chores, and tending the younger and new members.

There were always new kids coming in, now that Rebirthed was at war again with the Akuma. Right now, they had cornered Madame Bustier downstairs.

The Rebirthed (RB) surfaced five years ago, and the world was thrown into more chaos. Explosions at night neared closer. Gunshot smoke lingered in the morning air. Money was tight, and then, none came at all. There were too many mouths to feed, and more. Even with Marinette's seamstress skills, no one could afford to purchase clothing anymore, so no money could be earned for the orphanage.

Adrien and Marinette knew they all had to run, so they helped the frightened kids.

Marinette was wrapping her final gift, a blue scarf, around Adrien's neck when they heard the gunshot.

A sickening thud hit the floor below. A man's voice broke the silence. "Good, this witch is dead," he grumbled. "Now Boss can build his daughter her dream-house now." Marinette covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. Madame Bustier was dead.

"Mademoiselle, what do you want to do next?" asked the same man.

Silence.

"This place is too shabby. Tear it down, and we'll come back later."

The two friends eye contacted each other, and they nodded. They had to escape. Now.

Adrien led the way, and the kids went through the secret escape route from the attic. Luckily, none of the soldiers discovered it. Yet. Marinette lingered behind the back of the group, sticking with the slower children. Adrien took one quick glance to make sure they weren't falling behind. Unknown to her, he was planning to ask her out tonight.

The last thing he saw her do was adjust her red hairband along with her pigtails.

The sight that greeted them outside was horrifying.

Twelve enormous humanoid machines surrounded the area. All of them were armed, and prepared to fire.

The ground shook. Bombs exploded everywhere, and smoke filled the air.

* * *

Adrien wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

He somehow miraculously survived, although his arm was broken. The heavy rain continued to pour down, hard.

However, it could not wash away the bloodbath.

The children laid in the broken earth, lifeless. The horror, the destruction, and pain paralyzed the blond teen so much that tears rolled down his face, but he could not cry.

Forcing himself, he trudged on the barren fields. Everything was completely destroyed, everything…

"Mari-Marinette!"

The words came out in the strangled scream. Newfound energy coursed through him, and he ran.

"Mari! Mari! Mari!"

As he neared the rubble of the church, a simple head ornament caught his eye.

A simple dirty red bow poked out, the same bow that was part of Marinette's hairband. The one she had been wearing. Surrounding the area was a pool of blood.

Purpose was lost. His mind shattered. And he collapsed onto the ground, allowing himself to grieve, screaming.

"MARINETTE!"

* * *

 **So yeah. Here's a new fanfiction I'm starting, inspired by the RE: BIRTHED, by Vocaloid Kagamine Rin and Len. It's actually part of a series, called the Karakuri, but I'm only using that song mainly. I also haven't read the novel. Basically this story is my own contemplation of that song, and changing it up for angsty Miraculous Ladybug drama. Those cute scenes are the only ones that are ever going to show up in the story, so you've been warned.**

 **I'm also working on Melody of Time, another ML fanfic, and I still have to finish a One Piece fanfic too (haven't touched that in three months -.-'). As it is the March Break, I hope to get a lot done. But I can't make any promises.**

 **Please vote, comment/review, and favourite/follow. I'd love to hear your opinion.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Kurama Kaitou**


	2. Chapter One: On The Wrong Side

**Chapter One: On The Wrong Side**

 **A/N: Takes place nine years after the collapse of the orphanage**

"Rebirthed Agent Animan has been spotted near the premises. Repeat. Rebirthed Agent Animan near the premises. Over."

The Akumas automatically ran to their stations, grabbing a few weapons. The main screen of the headquarters changed to a security camera view. It zoomed into the animal themed shape-shifter. He turned into a lion, and swiped. The video shut off, leaving static.

"Quick, security locate his next position!" someone ordered.

Last week, Animan had captured one of their bases, which was by the Louvre River. Single-handedly. Thanks to him, they had lost a strategic location, since it was where their cargo for building the machines were shipped to.

The Rebirthed had the upper hand. Not only did they now have their goods and base, but they had advanced with their technology. Animan was living proof. He had snuck into the river base by transforming into a bug, and turned into an agile jaguar, avoiding all the bullets. The Akumas suffered many casualties. Some were even killed. Luckily, none of them were the special operatives. The rest were located here, at the Desjardins base.

Animan had proved one thing. He was a threat.

"Not anymore when I take him out," a man thought.

When the others saw him approaching, they respectfully stepped aside. He ignored them, and continued running. It was only protocol.

"Where is it, damn it!" he cursed, pulling off the neat sheets from his mattress. This was a bad time to be misplacing things. Especially that powerful trinket.

The intercom blared to life. "Rebirthed Agent Animan has broken into the headquarters. Repeat. Animan has broken into headquarters. Over."

Unlike the others in the assassination squad, his technology was of ancient times. However, it was highly destructive, and more powerful than even the most recent inventions. It could not be replicated.

"A Miraculous," his father had called it. He had entrusted his son enough for him to wield it.

He rechecked the sheets. The blond hoped the maids hadn't vacuumed it up, again. He already received a lecture of how dust could have jammed into the small device.

He checked the drawers. It wasn't there either.

The commotion outside increased, voices yelling. He could also hear things breaking. A lot of things were breaking.

"Rebirthed Animan is retreating. Repeat. Animan is retreating. Over."

Like hell he was going to let the man escape. He would know where Rebirthed's headquarters was located. Where Andre Bourgeois resided. Animan had to be stopped.

Rebirthed couldn't have another victory.

They were the root of all evil.

Evil must be wiped away from this world.

They took everything away from him.

The black ops agent finally found the small ring underneath the bed. He slid the ring onto his finger.

"Claws out!" he yelled.

Green magic circled him, giving him black combat boots, a trench coat, gloves, and a mask that hid his identity. Other accessories adorning the costume were the sonar cat ears, the bell on his collar, which when activated, was an explosive bomb. Cuffed on his left sleeve was the insignia of the Akumas; an outline of a Hawk Moth. He held the silver baton in his right hand, prepared to fight.

The operative rushed past the other Akuma. Even after nine years, his preference was going solo.

So why did he join the Akuma?

Adrien Agreste knew it was for someone. As for who it was, he refused to remember. He did not want to remember the pain. He kept the incident of nine years ago sealed away by a door. Perhaps, when the war was over, he would look for the key and unlock his past.

But that wasn't important right now.

Animan was Chat Noir's prey, and his only.

* * *

"We lost contact with Animan."

The young seamstress flinched at the sudden words. Calming herself, she continued doing her work, sewing the flowery designs of the costume.

She was interrupted again when their leader screeched.

"What? Impossible, he cannot be gone! We wasted all of that technology on him! He cannot just die! I knew he was a no good…well don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Yes mademoiselle." The engineer quickly went on her task. She opened a few windows on the screen, and clicked away. As the statistics popped through, sweat rolled down her face. The scientist beside her cursed as she read the data.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle," the reddish brunette apologized. "There's no signal from the claw bracelet, and the chip we inserted inside of him indicates no vital signs-"

"Césaire, I know how to read!" Chloe Bourgeois growled.

She whirled to the blue armored man. "You! Robocop! Go fetch what's left of that no good zookeeper. And make sure you retrieve the bracelet!"

Another scientist rushed beside her. "But Chloe, it's too risky, what if we…"

"I don't want any of my technology in their bloody hands! Sabrina, you out of all them know how powerful the Akuma already are, and how more they will be if they get my shapeshifting tech!"

As Rogercop moved towards the exit, the blond called out. "While you're at it, locate Princess Fragrance. She should be done intoxicating the ships by now."

"As you wish, mademoiselle," complied the suited man. And he left.

Chloe angrily stormed across the room. She threw her lab coat onto the hook. "Imbeciles," she muttered. Putting on a beige coat, she nudged at her assistant to do the same.

"Sabrina, we're leaving back for headquarters." The head of the base turned to the engineer, who trembled.

"Césaire, you better make sure Rogercop and Princess Fragrance come back. Alive. Otherwise…"

She motioned her index finger slicing across her throat.

Alya gritted her teeth. "Understood."

After the two left, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Chloe Bourgeois was a carbon copy of her father. Highly studious of the sciences, and very eager to test her inventions. Plus, her bark and bite were both deadly.

The engineer smiled gently, and sat beside her friend. "Hey Marinette, how's the sewing going?"

Still concentrating, the designer grinned. "I've finally got the pattern for Ro-Princess Fragrance's dress right."

"See? I told you that you'd figure it out."

The computer beeped, and Alya scowled. "I can't talk for too long, sorry."

Marinette sulked. "It wasn't fair. Chloe shouldn't have threatened to kill them. It's her own fault that she let Animan have a second go with the Akumas. She got overconfident."

Alya shook her head. "It's not that Marinette. I'm afraid," she hushed her voice, "that I'm the next on the list."

Marinette knew what she was talking about.

Their group, the Rebirthed, mainly consisted of either people who resented the Akumas or were forced to by the Bourgeois. Either way, all of the members full-heartedly helped out, so that the hellish war could actually end.

It was called "Rebirthed" because of their main technology to turn regular humans into super weapons, forming a private unit.

Sometimes against their own will.

Well, at first, the Rebirthed Projects would still have their memories and free will after transforming. Even Marinette and Alya were undergoing the first process. Currently, they were taking serums that enhanced their talents.

As long as you showed no resistance, you got to keep your identity. Otherwise, you become a doll.

Just look at Rose. Sweet, angelic. The botanist Rose and her kindness.

All of that was gone now. She was replaced with a cold, sadistic, poison-loving, bomb dispatcher. They even made her voice, which once sung for the birds, into a haunting melody that lead victims to their deaths.

Alya and Marinette swore they wouldn't let themselves turn into such monsters. No matter what.

They would word hard, and keep her loved ones safe, and stop the Akumas.

Alya only came a few months ago, after Chloe took her mother and younger siblings hostage. The scientist took interest in Alya's strong techno skills, nicknaming her "Lady Wifi". To make the deal more secure, the blond used the means of blackmail to recruit her into Rebirthed.

As for Marinette…it hurt to remember.

The memories, nine years ago and before, were lost. She had a scar on her head to prove it. She forgot who she was protecting.

It made her angry that only Chloe knew who it was.

Did Marinette even have any loved one left to protect? What if it was only bluff? What if Chloe already finished them off herself? Maybe it was really the Rebirthed who hurt them, not the Akumas.

Despite the questions, every cruel smirk, taunt, and threat terrified her. She couldn't risk it.

The Akumas. They are the ones to blame for this. If only they surrendered before, instead of continuing the war, that none of this would exist.

Gabriel Agreste. Ignoring the pain, she remembered a great loathing for the man, but why? She hit her head back then, so there were some blank spaces in her head. That voice…that friendly voice…her birthday…

It was all for whoever gave her the bracelet resting around her wrist. But who gave it to her?

Marinette was going to find out. Even if it meant torturing every akuma, even the leader himself, she would do it to get her answer.


End file.
